SVU Drabble Collection
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Drabbles written for various SVU related communities on LJ
1. Dinner Time

Written for the crowd challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100

* * *

He could hear the noise before he walked through the front door, but he only paused for a moment before entering the house.

Leaving his coat on the banister he dropped his bag on top of someone's school bag (probably Elizabeth's).

Trying to reach his wife he worked his way around Maureen & Kathleen, cutting up vegetables at the counter.

Over the electronic beeping of Dickie's video game, Kathy was trying to convince him to either do his homework or set the table.

Although it was never calm or quiet, this crowded kitchen was why he did what he did.


	2. The Next Hobby

_Written for the winter olympics/sports challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

Elizabeth was transfixed by the woman gliding and spinning across the screen. Turning to Elliot she stated firmly "I want to be an ice skater. Can I please have lessons?"

"Honey, I thought you wanted to be a painter. Don't you like your art classes?"

"No, art's boring. I want to be like her," she said turning back to the screen.

"And a couple of months ago it was acting and before that it was ballet. Remember when the Tour de France was on, she wanted to be a long distance cyclist? Don't worry El, it won't last." Kathy whispered.


	3. A Random Thought

_Written for the fire/flame challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

It should hurt. There had been a brief searing pain as the bullet pierced her flesh, but then nothing. Or maybe there had been nothing, then a long searing pain, she wasn't sure.

She could see Olivia's face above her and she was saying something, but the words were fuzzy and ran into one long noise.

But all she could think about was the explosion. The heat she could feel from the other side of the road. The way the flames licked the remains of Donavan's car.

And she wondered, whether that was a better or worse way to go.


	4. Packing Up The Years

_Written for the 'frame' challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

She pulled the books of case law and legal theory from the shelves, slotting them neatly into the cardboard boxes the DA's office had provided.

Walking into the kitchenette she collected her coffee mug with the cartoon dog on it before emptying her water jug down the sink.

Back in her office she started to sort through the bits and pieces that had accumulated in her desk drawers over the years. The paint brush she couldn't explain.

Finally she lifted the framed picture of her softball team off the wall and wrapped it in bubble wrap. Thank you Casey Novak.


	5. Changing of the Seasons

_Written for the 'season' challenge at the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

Amanda pulled off her jacket and pushed up her shirt sleeves, relishing the feel of the sunlight on her skin. Winter had finally released its hold on the city and there were signs of spring everywhere. She looked across the grassy expanse where kids were playing.

"It's nice isn't it? The changing of the seasons." Munch commented, coming up beside her.

"It is. I've always loved this time of year, when everything comes alive again." She said smiling.

"Hey you two, body's over here." Fin called out, drawing their attention away from the spring day and back to the job.


	6. New Premises

_Written for the 'tape' challenge at the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

"If I can just say a few words," Cragen said to his squad as the last stragglers entered the room. A collective groan echoed through the hallway.

"A few words?" someone shouted sceptically from the back of the room.

"I heard that Bradley," Cragen retorted. "As I was saying,"

"Really Captain?" Fin asked.

"I think the natives are getting restless," Munch added, "Best just let them in."

"Alright" he agreed, taking the scissors from Olivia. Carefully cutting through the crime scene tape that was stretched across the doorway Cragen announced, "I now declare the new Manhattan SVU squad room open!"


End file.
